


第一夜

by qsxcguik



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, No Fluff, Support, Will Solace - Freeform, solangelo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qsxcguik/pseuds/qsxcguik
Summary: Like And Dislike
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace





	第一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 这是联系TOA5后产生的文，关于当初屋大维死的事后威尔的考虑。
> 
> 我不觉得那种爱上一个人就连自己底线一并消失的爱是完美的爱，而且威尔也并没有给我过这种感觉。
> 
> 可能会与通常的甜文走势不一样吧。

凯拉·诺尔斯回到七号小屋时，已经是深夜——离第二天的太阳升起还有几小时？她自己都无法算清。

一天的忙碌让她连累本身是什么概念都忘了，明明应该动也不动不起来，但浑身的肌肉还像满弦的弓那样自发紧绷着，她的背都松不下来，只待一声令下就可朝目标行动。

她清楚这本就是个不眠之夜，不仅是她没合过眼，那些在这场战役中丢失了很多东西的半神们——几乎所有半神们——都无法合眼，现在外面仍然有不小的动静，这对有着夜间禁令的混血营来讲是比当天取消篝火晚会还罕见的事，好在凯拉看见喀戎将鹰身女妖们的夜间巡逻临时取消了。

要不然刚刚经历过白天那波魔兽潮的希腊与罗马半神们不是会被吓崩溃，就是会条件反射般地抄起武器干上去。

凯拉回来时就看见七号小屋是亮着的，因此看见威尔坐在桌旁毫不惊讶——白天他们都在忙着指挥其他半神来帮忙协助治疗伤者，也许是因为阿波罗本身传入罗马时极少变化过神格的原因，罗马半神对于七号小屋成员的命令与治疗立刻接受了。好不容易现在才稳下大部分伤患的病情，七号小屋与罗马半神普兰贾尔（嗯，阿斯克勒庇俄斯之子，这对阿波罗的子女来说实在是太精彩了。）为首的治疗师们凑一起安排好值班顺序后，总算可以轮流休息了，威尔是排在她前头的，而她不久后就要去换下奥斯汀。

但凯拉实在没精神打招呼，她勉强冲威尔点点头，直接翻出自己的洗漱品冲到浴室里去泡澡，身处热水中才觉得自己又活了过来，全身的骨头咔咔作响。

待凯拉出来时，威尔仍然坐在原来的位置，他的一只手掌心朝下地来回滚动一卷绷带，见她出来，威尔的另一只手将一杯凯拉进浴室前还没有的热可可推过去，“你也许需要这个。”

“就是这个（hit a bull’s eye）。”凯拉的整个神情都放松下来，热可可，绝对是他们忙碌之后需要放松时的饮料首选。

其他半神也许会选择神饮来恢复精神，但神饮对他们来讲只是一种药物，他们不为外人知的毛病之一就是把很多普通食物都看作辅助药物，不过热可可是绝对的例外。

她亦坐到桌旁，一口气喝掉半杯。

威尔端详自己妹妹脸上仍残留的疲惫，建议道：“我跟你换个班，这样你也有更多时间去睡一觉，怎么样？”

“威尔，你确定我不同意的话，你就不会不去工作吗？”

“不，我还要去看看其他病人。”威尔同意，“但你看起来太累了。”

受伤的希腊半神们里头，只要还能动的半神都主动主张将医务室与医用帐篷的床位腾给罗马伤患们，回到自己小屋里。威尔本来并不同意，但迫于医生与伤患的比例实在差距过大的情势，在警告他们不准随便走动——等他上门诊断后，便放这群患者回去了。

“我和奥斯汀可以的，你知道，最困难的时刻已经过去，接下来都不是问题，不过威尔……”凯拉又饮下口热可可，从甜腻的温热液体中汲取点信心，她的拇指蹭了蹭杯身，“你那位最特殊的病人没事吗？”

威尔滚动着绷带的手停住，凯拉看他严肃地皱起了眉。

“最特殊？”他问。

“嗯，也许应该换个措辞？”凯拉略带点夸张的口吻，“那个让你决意要去执行任务的、在你眼里是那么可爱迷人的——”

“你可以不用说下去。”威尔打断。

凯拉停下话，她看得出威尔并没对她的调侃有所正面的反应，威尔的神情中带着点小心翼翼的斟酌，冰冷的判断，甚至是些许挣扎。他微微低着头，好像他手底下的并不是一卷绷带，而是一张即将对病人的同胞亲友展示的癌症诊断单。

凯拉心里哦了一声。

“发生了什么事。”凯拉用的是肯定句。

“你知道了？”威尔扬起一边的眉。

凯拉耸耸肩，“有人告诉我的（A little bird told me），在医务室里，伤口与秘密都是注定被揭开的——我听到德·安吉洛宣称要离开两个营地的事，他看起来很糟，但至少还不是无法挽救。我还以为你会选择去劝他留下或者更……直接的办法？”

威尔将那卷绷带立起来，往桌上敲敲，“但问题不出在方法上。”

“我可以听听原因吗？”凯拉问，“你看起来很累。”

威尔沉吟片刻，还是选择将屋大维的“伟大牺牲”的真相告诉给妹妹——他的确需要些来自他人的、称得上建议的建议。

随着威尔的讲述，凯拉的神色逐渐认真起来，如威尔一样皱起了眉。

“……然后我们就站在那，看着屋大维成了颗星星。”威尔结尾。

“这不是你喜欢的结局。”凯拉低声说，“是啊，放任一个人死去，这也不是我喜欢的做法——哪怕那个屋大维造成了多坏的局面。”

二人齐齐沉默了会。

“我也许能理解你的感受，威尔。”凯拉说。

救治生命的过程令他们深知生死之间是多么脆弱，他们自己也失去过手足，可以的话他们不想再目睹死亡，尤其是威尔。他的天赋就是治疗，他也是个好医生，看重每一个人的生命。

“这很残酷，甚至有点可怕。”凯拉斟酌着话语——这是她第三次有点痛恨自己不会多少言语技巧，“这是你无法让德·安吉洛留下的原因？你心里……在责怪他吗？”

威尔的脸色稍稍黯然下，此时的阿波罗之子似乎在灯光下独立出了处阴暗，“不，我不是想去责怪这方面，我只是——感到有点伤心，”威尔的喉结上下一动，“他做出了这样的选择，而我却无法阻止他。”

“从结果来看，德·安吉洛的选择是对的。”凯拉承认。

“也许，作为冥界孩子，他能比常人更能承受死亡带来的黑暗。”威尔闭了闭眼，“但我看到的是他活着的那面——没有人能一直承受黑暗而不崩溃，如果我今后也无法阻止他，我就只能看着他就这么消失。”

“他这么做是不对的。”威尔低声说，“他只是在纯粹地把自己挥霍掉，他放任的不仅仅是黑暗，不仅仅是一场袖手旁观。我看得出来他也在任由别人伤害他自己，我、我不喜欢他这样。”

“但你喜欢他。”凯拉说。

威尔移开目光，他紧抿起嘴，无意识地玩弄着绷带，但没有彻底打开它，白纱布的一角已经卷了起来。

凯拉清楚威尔顾虑的不仅仅是尼克·德·安吉洛的自虐倾向，他也在权衡他对尼克的喜欢与不喜欢，正如威尔所说，问题不是出在方法上，而是威尔本身在决定要不要去挽留尼克……甚至其他方面的事。

可话又说回来，凯拉已经有很久没见过威尔露出这种神情了。自从威尔担任七号小屋屋长后，他像是在那瞬间就长大了，在此之前凯拉很难想象他怎么当个屋长，不是说威尔没有那个能力与手段，而是那时候他们尚且还有李与米歇尔依靠着，这种事似乎非常遥远，如果运气好的话，本来直至成年从混血营离开，屋长这种事都不会轮到他们。

目睹李的阵亡时，他们还曾一起流露出过恐惧与无措，但连米歇尔也牺牲后，威尔就成为了她和奥斯汀所见过的最可靠的那个人。

“威尔，感情的事并不一直都是幸福美满的（cupid's golden arrow），它也有可能只是场无妄之灾（slings and arrows）。”凯拉第四次恨自己不会委婉，“其实在白天时，我和奥斯汀很害怕。”

威尔被她的话所吸引，抬起头看向她。

“李死后，米歇尔在我们面前一直有点……紧张过度，他急于表现。”凯拉捏了捏自己的发尾，“与阿瑞斯的战利品冲突也是，他想向我们表现他是一个很好的、合格的屋长，我不知道这是不是导致他最终离开我们的原因，但威尔，你在为梅莉接生后就执意要去做临时任务，这让我和奥斯汀想起了米歇尔。”

威尔眨了眨眼，他后知后觉且惊疑地发现自己居然现在才把出任务时的模样与米歇尔在桥前的模样重叠起来——他明明从来没有忘记过米歇尔和李的牺牲。

他可以说当时那样的情况是必须的，他有很多种能糊弄过别人的理由，但对于自己的同胞，他只选择了道歉。

“我——我很抱歉，凯拉。”威尔彻底坐直起身子，道。

“你不需要道歉，威尔，你最终平安回来了，并没像米歇尔那样，我和奥斯汀都松了口气。”凯拉向他露出个微笑，她陷入回忆里，“你当时本应该去休息，为了接下来战争中的伤亡做好准备，但海治教练的一句话就把你射中了。”

海治教练当时还抱着他的妻子和孩子，但他说出的话却是——有谁能去接一下尼克？那孩子现在很不好。

“你听了海治教练的话就坐不住了，强迫自己吃了点神食，匆匆找了卢和塞西尔——去跟喀戎申请破坏敌人装备的临时任务。”凯拉继续说，“你的理由无可挑剔，其他人都被你说服，连喀戎也同意了。我跟奥斯汀想劝住你，我们害怕你像米歇尔那样死去，甚至让我们代替你去也行，可我们最终没这么做，因为我们看出来你很想去见他。”

威尔张了张嘴，第一次在自己的手足面前说不出话。

“我告诉你这些是因为，我们知道你能为了德·安吉洛——为了保护尼克做出多少。”凯拉说，“这份源自你内心深处的渴望甚至比你自己意识到的还要多，我们也不喜欢你为了他如此冒险，不喜欢你为了他受伤，不喜欢你为了他伤心……但那些不喜欢正是源于我们对你的爱，我们最终还是支持了你的行动，而你没有令我们后悔。威尔，也许连你也没意识到，你的这份小心与纠结是源于你的爱也不一定？”

“——凯拉，你有没有意识到，你很会说话。”威尔清了清嗓子。

“你是头一个这么说的。”凯拉得意，她喝掉剩下的热—温可可，将杯子放下，站起身，“我怀疑尼克有没有得到过支持，但我有种预感，他会很乐意得到你的支持，比你、我、奥斯汀之间那样还要深刻的支持。”

威尔没回答，凯拉看得出他仍然在思考，但凯拉满意地看见威尔的嘴角上扬了，他将绷带收了起来。

“嗯，我得回医务室看看奥斯汀。”凯拉最后说，“他说为了让病人们安静要拉安眠曲。恐怕现在已经躺在那了。”

—.END.—


End file.
